Unhinged Elements
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: These will be one-shots of my once story. I'm sorry to all those who did want a story, but maybe one day I'll come back to it. For now they'll be just little tidbits.
1. Prologue: The Call

Vio: Welcome to my re-write of my KHR story. 0wo

This will be a darker version of my old story, so yeah, here's your warning.

This also will be a reverse harem too!

WARNING! Vulgar language and gore!

Question: Purity or Insanity? What's your choice?

I do not own KHR!

 _She says nothing at all, but simply stares upward_

 _into the dark sky and watches, with sad eyes, the_

 _slow dance of the infinite stars._

Neil Gaiman _(Stardust)_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Call**

* * *

"Fuckin' bish!" The drunk slurred and a fist smashed into her gut, leaving the girl breathless.

The girl coughed and hacked up small droplets of crimson as dark spots appeared in her vision. She looked up towards the man who was supposedly her step-father. He was a menace, a creep, a jerkface, and any other crude slurs that she could think of as darkness dragged her down.

Would he kill her this time?

 _She was floating in a sea of darkness, her last memory of being knocked out. Her mouth felt like cotton, her body like lead._

 _"I don't..."_

 _A memory of a man with hair as red as hers with bright apple green eyes flashed before her._

 _"I don't want to..."_

 _Her heart sped up and she closed her eyes, feeling a burning sensation deep within her chest. She gagged, choked and coughed, wanting to rid herself of this feeling._

 _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" She screamed, and her eyes snapped open to reveal burning orange orbs._

 _Little did she know, this was only the beginning._

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"I need back-up!" The guard shivered at the roar of fury, "P-please! Number thirty has lost his damn mind!"

The guard was too busy pissing himself to notice the clicking of heels before his walkie talkie was snatched up.

The man swallowed as he eyed the voluptuous woman, "Ms. Jones."

The woman stared him down with those piercing green eyes, ignoring the screams of rage and banging of metal against skin that echoed throughout the prison. Ruby lips pull upwards in a smile as she crushes the walkie talkie in her delicate hand, pieces of metal slipping between her fingers and hitting the floor.

The man flinched at the sharp 'twang' sound, gulping as he eyed the devilish woman before him.

"There's no need to call Mr. Johnson, now is there?" He could hear the threat beneath her sugary-sweet voice.

He nodded, "N-no Ms. Jones, he's all yours."

The woman sent him a smile and she patted his head, "Good boy, now go on ahead and change your underwear."

Once the guard was gone, she walked passed the cages where many inmates were curled up and shivering, their eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my Axel," Jones purred as she eyed the bloodied bars that held this beast inside, "what's wrong my dear?"

Furious gold met amused green as the two stared each other down, "What the fuck do you want, you fuckin' sadistic slut?"

Jones shivered at the huskiness of the man's voice, "Oh, how you wound me!" She cried out dramatically as she dodged the hand that wanted to snap her neck.

"Say your prays, bitch." Axel smirked darkly and the woman stopped to stare him down in confusion, "I'll be leaving this place sometime soon and-"

Jones' smirk made him pause, "You're mine Axel, no other is worthy of your presence."

"Only my sky is worthy of me."

"I'll kill them."

Axel could feel his neck crack as his head snapped towards the giggling woman, furious that she would even speak of such a thing.

"I'll kill your sky." She continued to giggle as he snarled, slamming into the creaking bars.

"You're the first, whore!" He snarled, teeth bared, "I'll kill you first!"

Jones just continued to laugh while the man threw slurs and cursed her very being.

* * *

"Is there anything else you desire, my master?"

The servant stared into the stormy blue eyes of his master, not flinching as a sneer appeared on the teen's face.

"No. Leave."

The servant bowed before turning to leave.

 ***SHING***

The man stands still and opens his mouth to speak, but instead he coughs up blood. He looks down to see that he had been run through by a sabre.

The master's favorite weapon.

"You should know better than to turn your back on me, Lucas." His master spoke in an icy tone, "Now leave."

His master pulls the sabre out and the man struggles his way out the door, not saying a single word as he shuts the door behind him.

Rule #1: Never show weakness in front of the master or your punishment will be death.

* * *

"Ah, yellow is such a calming color."

"Ugh..."

"You're finally awake." The sound of paint sloshing inside the can echoes quietly in the small room.

"W-where am I? W-who're you?" Panicked blue orbs searching the room in horror until they land on the man who was currently painting on the wooden wall.

Honey brown eyes just glance at her for a moment before the man puts his brush down and flings his hands of any leftover wet paint. She notices his orange-dyed hair that was decorated with splotches of yellow and red. Colorful feathers were woven neatly and tightly into his equally colorful hair, and black eyeliner made his already dark eyes seem even darker.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

She hoped that he was also a victim too, maybe they could escape together.

"Lena S-Smith." She whispered and his smile got even wider if that was possible.

"Such a pretty name, mine's Valence, but you can call me Val."

Lena felt her head throb at the familiarity of the name, "Your name sounds very familiar."

Val blinks twice before grinning wildly, "It should, my full name is Valence Winslow, or the Painter."

Her heart stopped.

He was the Painter. The man who had killed over twenty people in the last seven years.

Val laughed at her look of horror, "That's the face I was waiting for!"

"Y-you-you're the Painter!" She shrieked as she tried to move away, but her bindings gave her no room to move.

The colorful man nodded, "Yep," he stands up and stares at his unfinished painting, "do you know what that is?"

Lena took a quick glance at the painting, "A-a sunset?"

"Very good!" He clapped his hands together happily, "You see, I've run out of red to mix with my yellow so that I can make orange, because every sunset _**needs**_ orange."

Val's face turns to pleading, "Can I have your blood so that I can finish, please? I'll make sure your death is quick, I promise!"

Rage. Fear. Disgust. Horror.

So many emotions running through her as she stared at the pleading man who had his hands clasped together, giving her the kicked-dog look.

"You sick bastard." Was the only words she could manage to say, and Val pouted before bending down to grab the ties that bound her arms together.

"Let me go!" He ignores her and drags her over to where she was dangling above an empty paint can.

"I tried to give you a quick death, but you're being too difficult for me."

He then pulls out a large dagger, "W-what are you doing?!"

Val ignores her and, with quick movement, shoves the dagger back into its place. Lena tries to speak, but all she can do is choke on her on blood.

A large gash ran across her neck, "Your blood is so red, it's perfect!"

Everything slowly and painfully fades to black soon after.

* * *

"Damn Jean, why do you get all the good ones?"

The football player sent his friend a smile that oozed innocence, "I don't know what you mean, Jack."

Jack snorted as he eyed the girl who was snuggled on his best friend's arm. Molly Hawkins was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and everyone wanted a piece of her. She had long, chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights and soft emerald green eyes that sparkled with confidence. Her beautiful sun-kissed skin was hidden beneath a long, white sweater and dark skinny jeans hid her long legs from view.

Was she a beauty? _**Yes!**_

Was he jealous? _**Hell yes!**_

He checked his watch and winced at the time, "Oi, I gotta go or my mom's gonna be on my ass."

Jean laughed, "Ok, see ya later man."

Jack nodded and walked off to his car, leaving the two alone.

As soon as they were alone, Jean shoved the beauty off, "Don't touch me whore."

Molly's sweet smile and bright eyes were replaced with cold jade orbs and a sneer. Jean scowled right back as he grabbed his bag and walked towards his car, his scowl growing at the sounds of heels clacking against the concrete.

"You're not going anywhere."

He turned and opened his arms as if to tell her to come at him, "Try me hoe."

The brunette sped up and grabbed his shirt, trying to kiss him.

Big mistake.

Jean's eyes darkened, " _ **Don't touch me!**_ " He snarled as he picked her up and threw her to the ground, her head making a sickening sound as it collided with the concrete.

"Dammit Jean!" The girl screeched as she grabbed at her pounding head before pulling away to see spots of crimson splattered across the dark concrete.

"I warned you bitch, now leave me alone."

He turned around walked towards his truck, pulling out his keys to unlock it. Molly stood up and sneered at his retreating form with hatred.

"Gabby was fucking right!" Jean froze, "You're nothing but a freak!"

She stomped off, leaving Jean to deal with the sorrow and hatred churning in his gut.

* * *

"Malik Arian?"

"Here!" The teen answered as he went back to making little origami animals.

Mr. Brown continued calling for roll until everyone was accounted for, "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today."

A girl dressed in punk/goth clothing walked in with an annoyed look on her face, "I want everyone to meet Ms. Vikki Sanders. Please give her a warm welcome." The teacher sent a small glare Malik's way, "That means you too, Mr. Arian."

"Ugh, fine." The teen pouted as he brushed his brown/black hair out of his eyes.

Vikki blushed at the teen's appearance, _'He's so handsome.'_

He was wearing a grey shirt that had the words, **'You can't spell PSYCHOTIC without HOT!'** splattered in red. He was also wearing ripped jeans and black combat boots that squeaked when he thumped his foot, which was quite often.

He was a punk.

Perfect.

Later on, they were put into groups for a project that would be due by next Friday. Vikki almost wanted to squeal as she was put into a group of three with Malik and some bookworm named Lucy. Malik was currently writing down a few things that Lucy was telling him while she just sat there, staring at the handsome teen.

"Ok so..." Malik trailed off as he looked over Lucy's shoulder to glance at her book before turning back and scribbling in his notebook.

"Hey Lu?"

"Yeah Mal?" Vikki sneered inwardly at the nickname that she had given the punk.

"Will you hand me the book on the origins of wolves?"

Vikki shoved past the ravenette and grabbed the book before handing it to her crush, grabbing his hand as she did so.

Malik had paused as he watched the girl intertwin their fingers while Lucy gasped. Vikki smirked, but it quickly fell as she noticed the look of horror on, not just Lucy's face, but the other students who noticed her actions.

Mr. Brown had stood up and was quickly walking over with wide eyes, full of terror.

Suddenly, she could feel agony in her stomach and she turned around to see Malik staring blankly at her with his fist buried in her gut.

 **"Don't touch me, you whore!"** He snarled, and her eyes widened at the deepness of it.

Before Mr. Brown could reach them, Malik pulled his fist back before shoving her away. She was led by the nurse, who Mr. Brown had called after pulling her well away from the other teen, to the office where she could call her parents.

She shivered as she felt him glaring at her the whole way out.

* * *

"So," a ginger-haired girl spoke with a grin, "do you have a crush on Mr. Romano?"

Grey eyes widened as the other girl choked on her water, "Tracey!"

"Gwen!" The other girl mocked with a smirk as her friend wiped her mouth.

"I d-do not!" Gwen stubbornly denied, but Tracey could see her friend's cheeks redden slightly at the mention of their music teacher.

Mr. Fabian Romano was a handsome man with curly, raven black hair that reached the tip of his shoulders. He had bronze skin and a very toned body, and a dimple on his bottom right cheek.

The most captivating feature about the man was his unique wine-colored eyes that seemed to stare straight into your very soul.

Tracey watched with a knowing smirk as her friend's eyes glazed over, "Dirty girl."

The blond immediately snapped out of whatever perverted fantasy she was having to glare at her friend, picking her bag and purse up and stomping off. Tracey just rolled her eyes before she saw the football captain walking by, sending her a discreet wink.

"Hello handsome." She purred, standing up and sashaying after the guy.

 **With Gwen**

How the hell did she even get in this situation?!

"Ms. Miller?"

Gwen flushed as she raised her head up to meet those hypnotic wine orbs of her crush. All she had wanted to do was to print out a few copies of her schedule for next semester, why was Mr. Romano here?!

"Y-y-yes s-sir?" The music teacher raised an eyebrow before handing her the copies, "Here, you wanted these, right?"

The flustered girl nodded and grabbed the papers before darting out of the staff room as if the devil was on her heels.

Why was he so friggin' handsome?!

Fabian stood there confused as one of his co-workers walked by chuckling, "Looks like someone's got a major crush on you Fabs."

He scowled, "Don't call me that, Dave."

The math teacher shrugged and walked out, leaving the other to process his words.

Wine orbs darkened in distaste when he was sure that he was alone, "Disgusting."

* * *

 _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!"_

Six pairs of eyes widen, their eyes changing colors.

Fury builds within them at the agonized cry of a sky. **_Their sky._**

* * *

Oh my glob this prologue was so long, but I hoped that enjoyed the first of my new and improved KHR story! *w*

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1: The Frenzied Storm

Vio: Welcome to chapter one. *w*

Warning! Vulgar language and blood!

If anyone's curious, Lily is seventeen.

I also had to go back and fix a few things in the prologue. Like Val's scene for example.

He killed over forty people in the last twenty years? I re-read that like a billion times before I inwardly face-palmed! I fixed it to where it made much more sense if you guys want to read over it again.

Sorry for the mishap! ^w^'

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Frenzied Storm**

* * *

"D-damn...*coughcough*…..he di-did a number on me."

"You should have kept your mouth shut Lily!" Her _**'mother'**_ hissed, not wanting her husband to walk in on her helping her daughter.

She did not want him to come after her next.

"He insulted my dad," the teen hissed as she brushed her crimson locks out her face, "he deserved that black eye."

"He is your father."

Hurt flashed in the girl's cornflower blue eyes, "Like hell he is!"

"Shut the hell up!" The girl winced as her mother slapped her upside her head, "Do you want him to come back up here?"

Silence and a shake of the girl's head was her answer.

The woman stood up and turned towards the door, "At least I know now where your loyalty resides." Her daughter spat, feeling her heart crack.

This woman she once called her mother just walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Did'ja shut the bish up?" Was the first question asked as the woman walked into the living room.

"Yes, she won't be bothering us for a while."

"Goo' girl, Diana." Her husband slurred, patting the seat beside him, "Come sit wit meh."

Said woman just smiled at the drunkard, "Of course darling, what are we watching?"

"Some guy broke out of some...hell I don' remember." He took another swallow of his beer that left Diana cringing as some slid down his scraggly chin and neck.

She glanced at the tv, noticing the wanted picture of a crazed man. Medium-length, blood red spiked locks jutted out everywhere. Amused golden orbs shone with insanity while he smiled a grin that would put the Joker's to shame.

 _"If you see this man, please contact your local authorities immediately. Please do_ _ **not**_ _engage, this man is highly dangerous – again – do not engage."_

"That prison is near our town, Paul." She whispered uneasily while fiddling with her hands.

A nervous habit she had obtained throughout the years.

"Quit worrying, Diana," Paul hissed, ignoring the unsettling smile on the man's face, "out of all the people in our town – why would he target us?"

The ravenette sighed, biting her lip, "You're right. Why would he ever come here?"

Neither noticed the flash of crimson or the soft sound of the door closing.

* * *

"Freakin' dick!" The teen snarled as she rubbed her ribs, trying to soothe the aching pain that throbbed with a vengeance.

Damn. What a sight she must be with bruises decorating her pale skin – ranging from light yellow to a dark purple, almost black.

 ***Throb***

She stopped, rubbing her chest with a frown. Ever since the horrid beating she had gotten, the mysterious throb had grown stronger. It was really strong right now, leaving her almost breathless as she paused to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk that connected with the road.

 ***THROB***

"W-what the hell?" She gasped, not noticing that her eyes had changed to a blazing orange.

 ***THROBTHROB***

Her eyes widened as sparks ignited on her shoulders, running down the length of her arms. A flame burned brightly on her forehead, pulsing wildly.

A burning heat was clawing at her chest, wanting to be free.

She knew that she should be freaking out by now, but all she could feel was an absolute feeling of calmness.

 ***THROBTHROBTHROBTHROB***

She could hear the sounds of something slapping against the concrete, running towards her.

"W-who?"

 ***THROBTHROBTHROBTHROBTHROBTHROB***

Something hard slammed into her and she gasped as burning orange met bloody red. Firm lips were pressed to her chapped ones and it felt _**so**_ right.

 _My storm._

"My storm..." She whispered and a smile was her answer.

 ***SNAP***

Everything went black as their bond snapped into place, sky and storm flames curled around each other like a coil.

"I'll be here when you awake."

* * *

Axel nuzzled the girl's neck, loving the smell of vanilla and strawberries that clung to her.

He finally found her.

 _ **His sky.**_

Their bond had finally been created and he felt like he could fuckin' fly.

"Now then," he whispered, peering around to see if anyone was watching, "to get you some place safe."

He double-checked before darting off into the dark woods.

After all, he couldn't allow someone to take her from him.

"Let's go home-er...your home that is. I'm sure your parents won't mind if I stay a while."

* * *

Lily awoke to the sounds of humming and whimpering.

She felt warm and fuzzy as something stroked her cheek, "Mmmm," she nuzzled whatever was stroking her, "feels nice."

A deep chuckle was what she got in return, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart."

Her eyes popped open at the unfamiliar voice and she jumped up, only for muscled arms to wrap around her thick waist. She wanted to fight whoever thought it was ok to touch her without her permission, but that warm feeling came back and she began to sigh in contentment. Dark, bloody red locks intertwined with crimson ones as she felt the mysterious man's head nuzzle in between her shoulder and neck.

"W-who," damn, she couldn't even speak straight, "who are you?"

All the air in her lungs left her as cornflower blue clashed with dark gold, "You're-"

"Axel Gates."

A soft kiss to her shoulder had all the bad thoughts disappearing as she bared her neck to this man.

To Axel Gates – a man raised in a mental facility ever since he was young, only to escape around age sixteen. He killed over twenty people before he was captured and dragged back to the now heavily guarded facility.

She was nuzzling a fucking murderer. A crazy murderer that is – but she couldn't find it in herself to care much.

"What's going on?"

Another kiss, "Hmmm?"

"What's happening to me?" She asked softly as he continued to place scorching kisses against the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"You're my sky."

It made no sense to her whatsoever, but it seemed to make perfect sense to him.

Whatever.

As long as he continued on with whatever he was doing, she had no complaints.

"Always knew you were a whore."

She looked behind the couch to see her step-father glaring at her with her mother shivering right beside him. They were huddled in between the large bookcase and the wall, neither taking their gaze off the crazed man that was currently purring.

Axel snarled loudly, "You better watch yer fuckin' mouth if ya know what's good for ya!"

"What?" She asked feeling past rage creep upon her, "You gonna hit me again?"

If even possible, Axel's snarls rose in volume and his eyes were gaining a red tint to them. He unfurled himself from her and within a few seconds – he had her step-father by the throat, holding him up and smiling as the pudgy man clawed at his hand.

"Stop!" Her mother screamed, "Please! I'll do anything, just _**please**_ don't hurt him!"

Lily felt sickened to her stomach at the sight of her pleading mother. That man would drop her at the snap of fingers if he saw a much better – and lonely – catch that hungered for a man's attention.

"You make me sick," she whispered as she stood up, staring her mother down, "you care for this pathetic excuse for a man instead of your own daughter?"

No answer. Just more quiet begging and pleading.

Lily swallowed her sorrow back down, not noticing that Axel was watching her closely – not at all liking what he saw or what he was slowly piecing together.

He glared down at his sky's carrier.

She was not deserving of being called a mother.

"You'll do anything, huh?"

Teary blue eyes met his and she nodded, "A-anything you want – it's yours!"

Axel leaned in close to where their noses were almost touching, "I want your daughter."

Diana gulped nervously as she glanced over to said daughter who was blankly staring back, waiting for her answer.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gave him her answer – her choice.

"You can have her."

Lily closed her eyes tightly, trying not to start sobbing her heart out, "Fuck you too," she hissed as a few tears escaped, "you were never a good mom anyways."

Axel let go of the man and walked back over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Who knew that she would feel so comfortable in this man's arms?

"Let's go pack up your things and we'll be outta here." He whispered next to her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

Lily nodded, "I want you to stay down here," she covered his mouth as he began to protest, "just in case they try to call the authorities."

His eyes darkened and he gave her a curt nod in agreement.

He was _**not**_ going back to that damned fucked-up horror show of 'mental facility'.

Soft, petal-like lips were pressed to his cheek and he purred as he watched her walk upstairs. He turned back to the two pathetic wastes of space, sneering as the raven-haired woman tried to comfort the man only for him to gruffly push her away each time.

She would fall.

Too bad he wouldn't be around to see how it all played out, but he had more important matters to attend to.

He unconsciously eyed the stairs before turning back to the huddled pair before letting out an irritated growl.

He hoped she would hurry.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please. ^w^

Looks like our little bruised sky has met our little storm who's gotta lot of issues. *w*

Please review? ;w;


End file.
